Years
by YellowTrumpets
Summary: One-shot, preparing for a possible series. This tells about the other FF7 characters- remember them? The formation of AVALANCHE, the loss of friends, and the toll the years can take. From Shera's POV. And the grammar is correct!


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, everyone and everything belongs to Disney, Buena Vista, and SquareSoft.

A/N: This is from Shera's (Yes, THAT Shera) POV. Just go with it…

Years. So many years.

Nine years since the last time she smiled, since the last time a shy girl brought Him his lunch, watched Him work, brewed his tea, hoped for nothing more from Him than his crooked smile and a "Nice job, Shera."

Nine years since that night. Nine years since the shadows came, sucking the light out of the streets and the life out of the people. Nine years since He kissed her briefly on the lips and said, "I'll find ya, I swear I will. Doncha believe me?" Nine years since the moment He pushed her towards Vincent and headed off, spear in hand, to free the children. Nine years since the last time she saw his face. Nine years since the world ended.

Seven years since Vincent died in her arms, her last protector gone, disappearing like everyone else who succumbed to the darkness.

Six years since she stumbled across a familiar face in a tavern in Tortuga. Six years since she found Tifa and Barrett and his little girl Marlene. Six years since she learned that they had not found anyone else. Tifa still cried over Cloud, in the night when she thought no one could hear. Six years since they formed AVALANCHE, trying to strike back at the darkness that had taken everything from them.

Five years since they found the former Prince Rufus and his band of bodyguards, holding their own on another world they had grown to love, another world they had no chance of saving. Five years since the "Turks" became a part of their family. Barrett had objected quite loudly, but in the end he was made to see that all these refugees from the Bastion had to bond together, if they were to survive in a universe that didn't seem to want them. Five years since Rufus began to look at Tifa Lockheart like he never had in their old lives. Five years since the first time Tifa looked away.

Four years since they found Rinoa. Four years since Shera laid eyes upon the woman her brother's sweetheart had grown up into. Four years since the first time they cried together, clinging to each other, any past misgiving forgotten in the world of two heartbroken women. Four years since she truly realized that there couldn't possibly be a happy ending for them.

Three years since their lives almost fell apart, since they were all forced to watch as Marlene, their baby, lay struggling for life, fighting an enemy none of them could defeat. Three years since Barrett almost lost his mind from the helplessness. Three years since they came across someone who gave them hope. Three years since a brilliant bald green goblin and a white-haired trickster joined their crew, since a fairy queen gave them a mission, a purpose. Three years since they really began to fight the Heartless.

Two years since Rinoa's unfortunate transformation. Now they had two "goblins" on board…not that that was a problem. Two years since Tseng and Elena left their company to raise a family. Shera supposed they deserved it, but it still left a bitter taste in her mouth, bidding them goodbye and wishing them the best of luck. After all, they had each other. And she had no one.

One year since they encountered a team much like their own. One year since they saved a world together. One year since Reno was hopelessly taken by a spunky dark-haired young engineer, and decided to stay in the Lost City "to look out in case the Heartless come back".

Six months since the Cathedral. Had it really been that long? Six months since she met a striking blond soldier with blue eyes…the resemblance to Him was uncanny. And heartbreaking. Six months since she realized she was no closer to mending her broken spirit than she was nine years ago.

And she was no closer now, she realizes, looking in the mirror. There are wrinkles around her eyes, worry-lines. She could swear somedays that she sees grey hairs in her brown ponytail. Funny thing is, she's only 27. Twenty-seven going on a hundred. And she still hasn't found Him, or managed to keep Him off her mind for an instant. He's always there, with all of his nervous habits, thumbing imaginary dirt off his nose or chewing on a toothpick. Cigarettes had become scarce in those last few years, what with everyone working to defeat the darkness, so He took anything he could get. He'd sneak a few once in a while, when He could get them. To this day, the smell of cigarettes reminds her of Him. Everything seems to remind her of Him.

The years have been cruel, she realizes. To me, to Tifa, to everyone. The darkness may have been the most destructive foe we've faced, but the years are the only foes we've never been able to defeat.

fin

A/N: This turned out to be almost a guideline to a series of stories I'm planning featuring the "other" FF7 folks- the ones that didn't make it in to KH. As previously mentioned, this is told from Shera's POV, as she's going to be my main character, my narrator of sorts. And if you don't know who "He" is, shame on you! Go and play FF7 again. Other people, especially the ones they encounter, are hinted at but not named. Points to anyone who can name all of the obscure or not-so-obscure Disney references. And click the tiny purple button! You know you're dying to!- Rose


End file.
